


Begin Again

by ScarletSorceress



Series: Swiftly Steals The Heart [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSorceress/pseuds/ScarletSorceress
Summary: Finally pulling himself from his slump after his breakup eight months ago, Sabo pulls himself out to meet someone new. Though, not without vetting them with his friends at his back. Hopefully, this Ace person wouldn't be the same kind of ass his last boyfriend was.~Based off of 'Begin Again' by Taylor Swift
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Series: Swiftly Steals The Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148795
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> /Modern au, first meetings and coffee shops; how much cuter could I make this????
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

One last look in the mirror before he leaves. A quick adjustment to the light blue scarf around his neck, a shaky smile, and he was off. Out into the cold October streets, he was ducking from corners still too painful to walk through. He could do this. He would do this. 

Adjusting his headphones, resting them against his neck, a gentle song filled his ears. A beat to walk down the street to, humming softly under his breath. He had chosen the café three blocks away from his house. Not a far distance to walk but far enough that he could use the time to calm his frantic heart. Maybe he wasn't ready for this just yet. 

Bracing himself, Sabo pushed open the door to his favourite café, sending a sweet bell ringing. The warmth of the coffee and the smell of cakes lit his face, bringing his cheeks out in a rosy hue. 

Nervously looking around, he spotted the man he was here to meet in a window seat. Honestly surprised that the man had beaten him here, Sabo quickly ordered his usual, taking a moment to get himself back under control. 

Koala smiled sympathetically at him from behind the counter. She had been there for him throughout the whole of his last breakup. She had seen just what love had done to him. Honestly, it was relieving to have her here, watching his back. There was a reason this place was his favourite, not just because the cakes were so good. But because he knew he always had a friend in this place, no matter who was on shift. 

Bracing himself with a smile, Sabo took his drink and, with his friend's eyes on his back, quickly strode towards the window. 

Silver eyes darted up, a breathtakingly warm smile lighting up the whole room. Jumping out his chair, the raven-haired man crossed to the other side of the table, pulling out the opposite chair with a slight flourish. Ignoring the heat in his face, Sabo took the offering for what it was, sitting himself down. Once his drink was placed on the table, the freckled man behind him carefully moved his seat in, making sure Sabo was situated comfortably before returning to his own. 

"Sabo, right? It's a pleasure to meet you properly." 

"I could say the same to you, Portgas D. Ace." 

A delightful blush flooded those freckled cheeks, as Ace let out a light chuckle. There was so much warmth in those eyes; it was startling to take it all in. 

"I'm glad I made a good impression." 

"That's still to be seen," Sabo smirked, bringing up the rim of his mug to hide his smile. "But so far you have good manners, that's something at least." 

Ace let out a laugh, throwing his head back in delight at the slightly sarcastic tone in his voice. Rolling back his sleeves, the raven man leaned forward, grasping his drink as he continued to take in the blonde before him. Wrapped in a simple long-sleeved shirt, black jeans faded at the knees, and a bright orange cowboy hat on top of his rucksack, he looked so relaxed. Comfortable and laidback, as if he had nowhere else to be, nor did he want to be anywhere but here. 

It was something to be admired from where Sabo sat, a ball of nerves twisting his stomach into jumping jacks. So bundled up from the cold he was feeling ridiculously over-dressed. 

"So did you want to do anything today? Or just get to know a bit more about each other?" 

Sabo started, glancing into that open face. There was no trace of expectations, just open curiosity and an honest question. It was so different from what he had before. No expectation to please, no going along with ideas he didn't want to, no need to submit to someone else's plans. 

"I'd like to just talk for now, if that's alright?" He asked, hesitance crisping on his lips. Inwardly bracing for a blow (either verbal or physical) he was pleasantly surprised when all Ace did was grin at him.

"Sure! No pressure, I just really want to know more about you. You're so mysterious, even when we've been talking for the past two weeks." 

"Maybe I like a mystery? Means you have to work for the answer." Sabo answered smartly, biting back a smile as Ace laughed again. Seriously, what was with this guy? His last boyfriend hated his smart mouth, said it was the least flattering thing about him. So why did this man keep laughing?

"Good thing I'm not afraid of hard work." Ace winked, seemingly delighted at the brilliant shade Sabo's face was turning. 

Taking a drink to prevent his mouth from blurting out something humiliating, Sabo distracted himself by going through the numerous pins on Ace's bag. Several band pins (so far looking like he had good taste), a dorky cat reading a comic book, a pin from Whitebeard Corp. (perhaps he went there on a school trip?) and several activist pins, including a pastel version of the bi-sexual flag. 

"Didn't take you as someone who wore his heart for all to see," Sabo murmured into his coffee, keeping his gaze looked with the ground rather than inquisitive silver. Inwardly he was kicking himself, awkwardly hoping that didn't come across as rude as it sounded. 

"I'm not. Not usually." Ace chuckled, gaze joining Sabo's on the glittering collection of loyalty. "But there are some things I don't bother hiding. Don't see the point really." 

"Don't you get people asking about them?"

"Sometimes. Mostly it's people complimenting them. Anyone who says something bad soon learns that my sexuality has no sway in whether I can kick their ass."

Sabo snorted, breaking off into a hacking cough as coffee burned his nose. Eyes streaming, he couldn't stop the wheezing laughter as Ace panicked, offering napkins and manoeuvring the coffee away from him. 

"Shit, are you alright? Sorry, that was too blunt, wasn't it? Marco's always telling me I put my foot in my mouth which is just ridiculous because I am no way flexible enough to do that-" 

Bright with laughter and incredulity, Sabo reached over to cover Ace's mouth with his hand, stopping the stream of babbling. Seriously, how did this man continue to make him laugh whilst being worried about him? 

"It's alright, I'm fine," Sabo chuckled, pulling back and trying not to think of how soft Ace's lips had felt against his palm. This is why he tried to wear gloves everywhere; Koala could suck a dick next time she forced him to go without. 

"You sure?" Ace bit his lip, warm red dusting his cheeks. "Snorting coffee _hurts._ I'd know." 

"Really?" Sabo asked, grinning as the tension in his shoulders slipped away. After all, it was hard to be nervous in Ace's presence. It was just so...warm. 

Silver eyes brightened with glee; clearly, no embarrassment felt by the other as he launched into story after story. 

And that was how they spent their first meeting—three hours passing in the blink of an eye and five refills. And sure, Sabo was going to be in hell later with the caffeine crash incoming, but he didn't care. The many tales of Ace and his siblings were enough to keep his mind present and occupied. Like the time that his younger brother Luffy convinced his elementary class to revolt, screaming about piracy when their grandfather came to pick them up. Or when his older brother Thatch lost a bet and had to run through their house in his underwear, being pelted with water balloons. It sounded so chaotic and incredible that Sabo's fingers itched for a pen. 

All these people would work so well for the stories he was writing! 

Only when Koala came over with the bill did they realise how long they had spent talking. Three and a half hours; it was almost dinner time! 

Rising to his feet, Ace swiped the bill with a cheery grin. 

"Oi, I can pay for this," Sabo rolled his eye, standing and slipping on his many layers once more. The cold had only gotten worse as they stayed in their little bubble of serenity. 

"You can pay next time," Ace winked, slipping over to the counter whilst Sabo tried not to explode from the heat in his face. 

"A real smooth one you picked there," Koala commented as if she was telling him the weather. But the mischief in her eyes gave her away. With a sinking sensation, Sabo remembered that she had been watching this entire time. Watching as he giggled like a twelve-year-old and blushed like a swooning maiden. Fuck, she was never gonna let him live this down. 

"How many?" He groaned, wrapping his scarf tightly around his face. As if that would hide his flaming cheeks from her. 

"Hack has twenty down on you two going steady in three months. Bunny Joe has fifteen for you taking him home within the first month. Karasu says he's above betting but put down fifty on you guys eloping before your first anniversary. And Dragon-san's a wet blanket that says we shouldn't bet on your love life. Then he put down one hundred on you meeting his family by Christmas." 

"Fuck," Sabo groaned, rubbing at his temples. That was going to be a headache. By this time tomorrow, the whole group would be on his ass for details. 

"Your fault for bringing a date here for us to watch," Koala pointed out cheerfully, beginning to clear their cups onto her tray. 

"You would have found out and followed anyway. Might as well cut out the effort on your parts," Sabo grumbled, sliding his headphones around his neck before moving to help her. 

"Just for that, we won't snoop on the next one."

Laughing at her untrue promise, Sabo helped her bring the cups and plates back to the counter. Waving at Hack through the window to the kitchen (and flipping him the bird when Ace wasn't looking) Sabo sidled up next to the raven-haired man. 

Huh, turns out he was taller than Ace. 

Though not by much.

Watching him chat to Ahiru behind the counter, Sabo tried his hardest not to look as sappy as he felt. Sure, it was their first meeting, but it had been a good one. Already it felt so comfortable and familiar like they'd been together their whole lives. It made the past seem like a bad dream; a nightmare that lingers in corners and alleyways. 

"Walk with me?" Silver eyes sparkled as Sabo snapped back to attention, flushing as Ace grinned at him.

"Sure," Rushing out, Sabo latched onto to Ace's hand, tugging him out the cafe and away from Koala's laughing eyes. His blush wasn't helped by Ace laughing along behind him. 

"Take a left," Ace called, chuckling as he half skipped to match Sabo's stride. Pulling their hands in the direction he wanted to go. "They seem like good fun."

"If by good fun you mean nosy beyond belief then yes," Sabo sighed. Nosy they may be, but he loved his friends more than anything in the world. 

"Oh tell me about it," Ace groaned, absentmindedly swinging their hands together. "Haruta is an absolute demon with no sense of privacy. I half expected to see the little gremlin today." 

"Would that have bothered you?" Sabo couldn't help but think of his last boyfriend (and the two before him) who had voiced his _displeasure_ at his friends more time than he cared to remember. His friends got him out of countless bad situations and had been there for him from the beginning. And if Ace said one thing negative, then Sabo would leave right there and then. (He _would._ No matter how good of a time he'd been having, or how pretty Ace was when he was laughing.)

"Nah," Ace chuckled, a fond smiling melting is eyes. "I know they only do it because they care. Even if it's very deep down. Heck, I'd do the same to Luffy if he ever starts dating." 

"So it didn't bother you, all my friends back at the cafe?" 

"Why should it?" Ace blinked, slowing them to a stop at he turned to look at Sabo. 

The cold sent their breath sparkling between them. But looking into Ace's eyes, Sabo had never felt warmer. 

"It's just...a few past people have made their objections..."

"Well that's dumb," Ace rolled his eyes, squeezing Sabo's hand gently. "Wasn't there a group that summed this up? Something like 'If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends'?" 

Bursting into laughter, Sabo clung desperately to that hand to keep himself upright. Spotting Ace's pleased smirk, Sabo whacked him on the arm, giggling as Ace yelped. 

"You dick," Sabo snorted, reaching up to try and knock Ace's hat off his head. "Really? Quoting Spice girls of all things?" 

"Hey, don't knock it till you try it," Ace laughed, ducking his attempts to unseat the orange monstrosity on his head. 

Eventually, they arrived next to a motorcycle, Ace pulling out biking leathers from his rucksack and shimmying them over his clothes. As Ace prepared to leave, Sabo realised he didn't want him to go. He had become so used to the other man's presence already. 

"Don't you need a helmet for those things?" Sabo asked, trying to prolong their time. 

"It's not too far a journey," Ace grinned, straddling the seat as he pulled his hair into a ponytail. "I'll be fine without it." 

"Next time, bring a helmet," Sabo twitched, wanting to reach out but he had no idea what he would do. Was it too soon to kiss Ace goodbye? What about a hug? A clap on the shoulder seemed too platonic but not doing anything at all seemed too standoffish. "I don't want our next date to be in the hospital." 

"Well, it would give Marco something to do," Ace chuckled, eyes glowing as he beamed. "But I think I can do better than my brother's office for our next date."

"I'll hold you to that," Sabo smirked, ignoring the aching happiness that wrapped its hand around his heart. 

"Second date, leave it to me," Ace threw a salute his way, looking like he couldn't stop smiling. There was so much joy in that face, joy at being given a second date, joy at being able to hang out with Sabo again. 

And Sabo felt the last ties of the past snapping in the wake of that sunshine smile. 

"I'm looking forward to it," Sabo smiled, unable to hold back his own elation. Stepping back from the curb, letting his hands fall into his pockets, Sabo couldn't wait for their next meeting. Already impatient and Ace hadn't even left yet. 

"I'll make it a good one, I promise," Ace winked, turning the key before kicking back the stabilisers and backing carefully into the road. 

"You better!" Sabo called, watching as Ace roared with laughter at the same time as his engine. Speeding off with a backwards wave and leaving Sabo watching him go. 

And for the first time in eight months; Sabo was truly, peacefully, happy. It had been such a wonderful surprise to meet Ace in person. 

And he couldn't wait for their next meeting. 

_I've been spending the last eight months_   
_Thinking all love ever does_   
_Is break and burn, and end_   
_But on a Wednesday in a cafe_   
_I watched it begin again_


End file.
